Breathe
by DoilyDreamStar
Summary: Legolas's feelings for Aragorn unfold, and vice versa. Warning: Slash (obviously).
1. Chapter One

"Legolas! Ai! Are you hurt?" Estel was busy fending off a band of orcs while Legolas sank to the ground, already defeated.

"No..., no Estel..." He panted heavily. Estel slew the last of the orcs and grabbed his pack to take to Legolas, black blood still dripping from his sword. 

"Oh..." His eyes traced over the arrow in Legolas' shoulder, and the deep cuts on his fair skin. Legolas closed his eyes and tensed up as Aragorn gingerly pulled the arrow loose. He let out a soft whimper.

"Are you well?" The elf could see the concern in the man's eyes.

"My lung." He breathed carefully, and Aragorn found another arrow buried in his ribs. He gently tugged it free while Legolas fell into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fire crackled as Legolas watched Aragorn by the fire. "Why are we not returning to Rivendell, Estel?" His voice was weak.

"You are weak, my friend. It is a three days' walk from here."

"I will be fine." He tried to move and found he could not.

"We will leave in the... sh..." Aragorn's head turned; he had heard something. "Stay here." There was no protest as the man walked to the edge of the woods. Legolas found his dagger in his belt, and held it weakly. He saw the shaft of the arrow a second too late as it flew into his chest. Pain flooded through his body and the world went slighly dim as a man lept from the edge of the clearing and slew the last orc.

ection, we will NOT be leaving in the morning," Estel said as he tugged the elf's shirt off. Legolas winced as Aragorn touched the wound, "There is poison in this. I cannot remove it with cloth." He pressed his mouth and begin to gently suck out the poison and spitting it to the side.

"Estel!" Legolas began panting and closed his eyes, "This... no... please, stop." Estel put his finger to the elf's lips and smiled, "I will stop if you ask me to." He began to suck on Legolas's shoulder, massaging the wound with his tongue and trailing it down slowly to the nipple. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Don't you want this?"

"Not like this. This isn't real." Aragorn nodded and backed away, and Legolas tried to slow his breath. He had, perhaps, just made a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for all the reviews. ^.~ I'm not sure why but I'm supposed to turn off anonymous postings, so if I A. Figure out why and B. how to do that I suppose I will. Maybe not though. C'est une mystere!

Ano… I'm babbling.

Anyway, to clarify: Aragorn has been told he is a man, but treats himself as an elf anyway, and still calls elves his kin. He doesn't, however, really know how their bodies react with desire for battle or food, etc, not being an elf.

Seems a little obvious, but I wanted to make sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


That morning, Aragorn awoke and found the elf covered in a cold sweat. He checked his wounds, but found no traces of poison. Legolas winded at his brief touch, and moaned.  
  
"Aragorn! Go!" The elf swallowed and backed away, before closing his eyes in a wave of nausea.  
  
"You are hurt still, let me help!"  
  
"I am not hurt, Aragorn." He got to his feet weakly.  
  
"Really."  
  
"We to move on; orcs may come."  
  
"Orcs will not come, we are close enough to Rivendell." Legolas just shifted his eyes and sank to the ground into a defensive position.

"Three days away is not close enough.  
  


"There are rangers about. My own brothers should not be far.

  
"Please, just, let us just continue. He replaced his blankets into his pack.   
  
"Fine." Aragorn huffed and grabbed his pack. Legolas just shook his head and followed his quick footsteps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun set, yet Estel showed no hint of stopping. The elf was growing weak, but the man showed no signs of observation, nor did he hear the rustling noise a few paces ahead. Legolas swiftly grabbed Aragorn and stopped him in his tracks. Shushing him, Legolas crept slowly ahead, beckoning with his hand. They came to a clearing. Through the dull light, he could make out the shapes of Elladan and Elrohir.

Unable to turn away, he watched guiltily. He almost groaned too loudly as he saw Elrohir caressing his twin's hardened nipple, while Elladan crushed his lips into his brother's. Legolas could see Elrohir's rigid length, and Elladan lightly stroking it, as Elrohir moaned and thrust his hips into Elladan's hand, but did not yet get his release.

Elladan slowly took his wrists and pinned them above his brother's head, and suckled his neck. But when Elrohir groaned again, lust overcame him. He quickly trailed his mouth down and took in his brother's length, releasing the tension in one swirling motion.  
  
Legolas felt himself weaken, even in the bare moonlight he could make out so much passion. He heard Aragorn tap him to ask what was going on, and a cold sweat broke out upon his face. Knowing he could not resist much longer after seeing the twins, he took Aragorn's arm and led him away, an idea already formed about what would happen in the clearing. Shivering with cold and desire, he weakly fell to the ground.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Good night, Estel." He heard the man sigh and turn his back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter Three

Ooh, wahee! This chapter is longer than the last two! 

Not as smutty though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He needs medicine." Aragorn told the freshly awoken Elladan and Elrohir the next morning. He had come across them while scouting, and was telling them the situation.

"You wish to return to Arwen?" Elladan was puzzled.

"I wish to return to Rivendell."

"Is that necessary?" 

"I do not know what ails him. The wound was small, but very deep."

"Did you keep the arrow?" Estel shook his head in regret. Elladan spoke after a while, "What symptoms ail him?"

"Often he will break out into a fever, and cold sweat. He is weak, naturally, but does not collapse, even though we made a fast pace yesterday. He does not eat, and I hear him murmur in sleep. Elves are not known to get ill, Elladan. It must be poison."

"I will take a look at him." He went to the fire to grab his medicines, nodded, and followed Aragorn to where Legolas was just waking up, having finally suppressed certain emotions. They became unsuppressed when he took a look at Elladan and moaned, as perspiration appeared upon him. Elladan sighed.

"Aragorn, leave us. Ah ah ah, no protesting." He grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him away, and gave him a little shove. "It will be easier without you here." Aragorn nodded slowly and walked toward where Elrohir's camp was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Legolas." Elladan nodded casually, but the blonde elf just turned away. "You saw Elrohir and I last night, didn't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"Did he?" He meaning Estel.

"No, I could barely make it out with the light. He is a man, afterall." 

"A man that has your attention."

"You know how elves are. I lust for battle."

"You won't find battle here."

"I know. All I can find is Aragorn, or you and your brother."

"Luckily we elves do not blush." He paused, and spoke again, "But Aragorn does not know about elves and their lusts. How did it start?"

"I saw him bathe. In the sun."

"Alas. I thought it was being unable to fight."

"That's what made the... er, reactions appear. I couldn't hold them off after that. I haven't denied Estel's arrow idea."

"He clearly is attracted to you, why don't you release it?"

"It wouldn't be right. I don't want to take advantage of him, and I do not know if I can give him love. He wants love. And he loves Arwen."

"Emphasis on loves. No, he does not love Arwen. He loves the idea of Arwen, that he should love her, and it'd be some fantastic story. He does want love though; he's a romantic."

"You know a weird amount about him."

"I'm his brother. And I read his diary."

"I see." They sat in silence, before Elladan finally said something.

"What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about that. If I left now, I could venture farther from Rivendell and Aragorn without him catching up to me by the time I find orcs. Or I could return to Rivendell and hopelessly avoid Aragorn until I can leave for Mirkwood."

"Legolas," Elladan touched his shoulder, sending shivers down Legolas's body, "You won't survive the night."

"Cover for me for a few hours. Enough for me to leave and cover my trail." Elladan nodded and Legolas grabbed his pack, half-stumbling into the wilderness.


	4. Chapter Four

Hullo as always! Thanks for the reviews (PS, Stop worrying about your English! It's really good!). And I hate Arwen too! Well, actually I just possess this insane jealousy of her. Can you blame me? ;)

I don't know how much time I'll have to update during the week, so I tried to give you a long chapter… 

Note, this could be an end. I'm not sure. Any suggestions are appreciated and welcome. I'm not someone who plots out every detail (okay, so I don't plot out it really at all), so feel free to jump in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How is he?" 

Elladan sat down by the fire, "He will be fine."

"I will return to him then."

"No! Uh… he's bathing." That statement didn't lower Estel's motivation.  "Look, Estel, he needs privacy, and quiet, and rest for a few hours. Take your own rest with us for a while, instead of back at your own camp."

"He might get attacked!"

"Orcs will not come, we are close enough to Rivendell." 

Aragorn sighed and nodded. "I will give him a few hours rest. But no longer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas stumbled blindly through the forest, his vision somewhat foggy. He paused, and detected something not too far north. Gathering his senses, he prepared his arrow and stealthily made his way into an orc-camp. He swiftly killed them all, and was surprised at how little his symptoms eased.  He collected his arrows, and climbed up into a tree, escaping certain dangers while trying to sleep.

He wondered how long it had been, and realized he hadn't even covered his trail. Aragorn would have no trouble finding him. He sighed and climbed down, and made sure this time he would hide his path. That idea altered slightly as he saw a bent arrow whiz past him. _Dammit_, he cursed himself silently. In his haste, he had also forgotten to check for scouts. He quickly rotated and threw a dagger in the general direction, and heard a cry. 

He looked, and saw it was a whole other camp of orcs that had stumbled upon him. Great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's been two hours, bye." Aragorn practically sprinted out of the clearing.

"He's like a little puppy or something, isn't he?" Elrohir asked, "Are you going to follow him?"

"He'll need some explanation."

Which was true: Aragorn was not pleasantly surprised when he found an empty clearing. He turned his dark eyes on Elladan, "What in the name of Vala did you tell him?"

"He made the decision on his own."

"You could have held him back. He's now out in the wilderness_ wounded and sick._"

"Elves don't get sick."

"You know what I meant."

"He will be okay. He just needs to…" Elladan trailed off, trying to decide how to explain elf-lust to a human. "He needs to hunt."

"He could have hunted around here."

"We elves aren't big on killing innocent animals for pleasure, Aragorn."

"Why does he need to hunt?"

"Look… well, hm. Okay. When elves are stimulated in a certain way, be it by another elf, or battle, or some herb, they become… filled with desire. If their desire remains unfulfilled, they slowly become weaker."

"So Legolas has to hunt because he's _aroused_?"

"You put it so delicately."

"These things can be fixed."

"He didn't want to take advantage of you."

"Wouldn't _I_ be taking advantage of him?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to find out." He gave Elladan a mischievous grin and tied up the surprise elf. "You're a little slow there." Elladan just mumbled something under his breath, and watched the human follow Legolas's trail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas had killed the band of orcs, and had come off with two arrows in him, no loss in fever, and the inability to climb up to where he had thrown his pack. Breathing was hard, and he decided to let his healing abilities take over. It probably didn't matter if orcs attacked him now, he thought as he fell into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Vala, Legolas." Tears formed in the man's eyes as he found the unconscious elf. He quickly removed the arrows. He spread a salve on the wounds, and noticed they were as shallow as his wounds. _Why is he having so much trouble breathing?_

He gingerly lifted the elf up and took him a creek to wash out the abrasions. The elf stirred and moved closer to the man's chest.  Estel groaned. _Vala, he's dying and all I can think about is that._ He gently set him down on a bank of the river and began removing Legolas's clothes. He moaned at the sight of the fair skin, and paled at the marks that were set on it. 

He softly cleaned the wounds and wrapped them, ignoring the lower half of the elf's body, which seemed a bit larger than when he arrived. "Estel…" Legolas said weakly, "Go away."

"Legolas, I know what's going on. My brothers explained this to me. I will ignore it, if only to save your life."

"Aragorn," Legolas removed Aragorn's wrist, "I cannot ignore it."

"Then don't!" Aragorn pleaded with him.

"It wouldn't be fair to you! It wouldn't be at all about your feelings."

"If you didn't care about my feelings, you wouldn't have run. And if you care about my feelings…" He pressed his lips softly to the elf's mouth, "You won't deny this." Legolas swallowed and closed his eyes. He knew Aragorn could see his arousal, and was almost ashamed, until Aragorn's mouth found his chest and pleasure flooded over him. Aragorn's tongue found his hardened nipple, nibbling it and then sucking it. His hand found Legolas's length, and he skimmed his fingers over it, before trailing his tongue to the other nipple.

Legolas could not move, nor could he have resisted this if he wanted to. His eyes turned dark with desire; he could feel the need to release building up as Estel's fingers briskly gliding over his erection. "Estel…" he groaned. 

He tried to move his hand, but Estel brushed it away.

"You will get your release, but not yet." He grabbed Legolas's hands and held them together.

"What about you?" He said hoarsely, barely managing to speak. He had noticed the growing bulge in the man's leggings.

"Don't worry about that," Aragorn whispered, before trailing his mouth down to the elf's length. He swirled is tongue around it, and Legolas's hips thrust involuntarily as he cried out, "Aragorn!"

Legolas found his strength returning and he moaned in pleasure. This was wonderful torture; he did not know how much longer he could hold out. 

He did not wonder long, however, as Estel's tongue found the center of his member, and sucked his seed out in one fluid motion. Legolas moaned as his health came back, "Aragorn!" He climaxed and the relaxed, sleeping on the man's chest, full health returning.


End file.
